Marth, Roy, and a new Warrior
by AlteanWarriorofDestiny
Summary: Hi, this is a story about Marth and Roy,kinda evident, i know,that I deceied to write. I'm new to all of this, so I hope you like it. Sorry for the category mixup!disclaimer: I do not own Marth, Roy or any other SSBM chacaters. Read & Review plz!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: A New Warrior:

It was early morning and the pale pink tinge of dawn was just beginning to fade from the sky. The tops of the trees were gilded with gold as sunlight from the rising sun lit up the sky with purple and orange. A young warrior if seventeen was sitting on a rock watching the sunrise over the purple mountains to the east. The young fighter knew it was time to leave this peaceful copse of tress behind and head for Altea. The meeting with Prince Marth and General Roy was coming closer and being late would not leave a good first impression at all!

The weary warrior walked back to a stream and brought the cold water swiftly to their face in an attempt to wake their self up. Then the warrior walked back to the campsite and picked up their pack. The swordsman still had a long way to go.

* * *

Prince Marth of Altea paced the floor of his room, waiting for a new warrior to arrive at his kingdom. Roy was watching him from where he sat by the warm, newly built fire.

"Marth, sit down and stop being so nervous!" Roy exclaimed suddenly, looking annoyed with his commander.

"Sorry, Roy. I can't help but be nervous! This warrior arrives today, we next to nothing of him and he's spent his whole life in a special convent that's taught him how to fight!" Marth exploded, releasing his pent up nervousness.

* * *

The young warrior walked up to the gates o the magnificent, spiraling palace of Prince Marth of Altea. The guards gasped in surprise at the lone figure coming towards them.

"I am here to meet with Prince Marth and General Roy. I am the warrior that was sent for from Warrior Convent," the lone figure, a warrior most likely unless it was a trick, said.

"Of course, Warrior. Come in. You shall require a bath before your meeting with Prince Marth?" asked a council member coming down to open the large gates for the warrior.

"Yes please. I should like that very much," replied the auburn-haired fighter softly, looking at the ground.

The guards still stood at their posts on the parapet wall gaping at the new arrival. So this was the new warrior. This was not what had been expected at all they thought.

* * *

A knock at the door startled Marth and Roy, both of which had been gazing into the warm, orange fire, lost in thought. 

"Enter," Marth said with a sigh.

A young serving boy entered with a low, graceful bow. As he stood back up, his eyes darted around the room as though amazed with all the grandeur of the huge room.

At last he spoke and said, "Prince Marth, the warrior is here from the convent is here. If you will please follow me to their room,"

"Of course. Roy, wait here. I'll bring him in here for the meeting," Marth said, getting up from a winged chair to follow the young serving boy.

* * *

As the young warrior waited for the bath to be fixed, the seventeen year old looked around the huge room. It was a very masculine room. Once Prince Marth meets them, they were going to ask if they could be moved to a different room.

"Sir…um…your bath is ready if you will follow me," a servant stuttered, surprised.

"Oh. Thank you very much," the fighter replied, as they got up to follow the servant. As they walked down the hall, the swordsman looked around at the surroundings. The hall was very long and ornately fixed. There were torches placed at intervals of four feet so that the hall was softly lit. There was enough light to see that the walls were a light pinkish-blue color that you see before dawn and as the sunsets.

They soon reached an ornately carved door that had roses, birds, and rabbits on it. It was beautiful rosewood and was highly polished. The servant opened the door to release warm steam into the hallway. The gentle scent of rose wafted out to the young warrior who inhaled deeply. Steeping into the room, the warrior gasped in surprise at the feminity of the room.

The room was an ice pink. It was very beautiful and seemed to sparkle in a very odd way that wasn't quite natural. Suddenly, the door slammed shut behind the seventeen year old and they got knocked off of their feet. The young warrior tucked and rolled before their head hit the glittering white marble floor. As they popped back up, the door locked.

The fighter took advantage of being alone and began to undress. The tub stood in the middle of the room surrounded by thick, soft rugs and a thick, warm towel had been placed on a stool by the tub. Over on the far wall opposite the door was some clothes in a chair by the fire. As the fighter walked over and climbed into the tub, they began to sing a haunting, soft gentle melody that came from the families they had never known.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

As soon as Marth and the servant had reached the rosewood doors of his mother's rooms, the servant took off at a run in the opposite direction. Just as Marth was about to say something, he heard a beautiful voice raised in song:

"Every night in my dreams

I see you, I feel you

That is how I know you go on

Far across the distance

And spaces between us

You have come to show you go on."

Marth was surprised that such a voice existed. Without knocking, he unlocked the door and entered the room. What he saw amazed him. The warrior wasn't male, but female! She was beautiful and had auburn hair, ivory skin, and ice blue eyes. She was wearing male clothing that was too big for her and looking straight at Marth in surprise and maybe a little fearfully.

"Prince Marth. I am Alana, the warrior from the convent," the auburn-haired girl said, sinking into an awkward yet graceful curtsy.

"Alana. That's a very beautiful name," Marth said as he walked over to Alana stood.

"Thank you," Alana said, looking down with a blush.

"Sit down. Let me get you something that fits. Do you have any objections to a dress, Alana?" asked Marth, looking oddly uncomfortable.

"No I don't. I've never worn one though, so I might be a little clumsy," Alana replied as she gracefully sank into the chair. Marth smiled to himself as he called a servant to bring him his mother's clothing trunk. Marth went to get the stool so he could sit by Alana.

Alana jumped up and said, "Prince Marth, here, let me sit on the stool."

"No, sit back down Alana. You're tired and deserve the chair and please, just call me Marth," the teal-haired teen returned. "I'd like to get to get to know you a little before we go to my rooms for the actual meeting."

"Of course," she replied as she sat back down. "What would you like to know Marth?" Marth noticed that though she obeyed, she didn't look like she liked it very much. He also noticed a deep blush that made her ivory skin glow.

"I'd like to know everything about you…. Since you'll be fighting beside me of course," Marth said with a flush to rival Alana's. _I can't be falling for a girl I don't know!

* * *

_

Roy was pacing in front of Marth's fire wondering what was taking him and this new warrior so long. He stopped right in front of the fire with his back to the door. Suddenly a servant popped in.

"General Roy, the warrior is your cousin!" the servant exclaimed, out of breath.

"How do you know that!" Roy demanded, snapping around to face the man standing in the door.

"She has the same color hair you do and looks just like the late Queen's favorite lady-in-waiting. She fell in love with your uncle and after the queen died, she went to Pharea and got married…" He said, his voice fading at the look on Roy's face.

* * *

Alana looked quizzically at Marth but said nothing about his blush. "Well, there's not much…" Alana started to say but was interrupted by a servant carrying a beautiful rosewood trunk in.

"My lord, here is your mother's trunk," the servant said as he placed it in front of Marth and Alana. He then bowed himself out of the room. Marth waited until the door closed behind the servant before he began to look through the dresses to find one that was suitable for Alana.

He finally pulled out a beautiful green velvet dress. It was a deep emerald green with silver thread set in the most intricate designs. As Marth handed Alana the dress, she noticed that it had long trailing sleeves that brushed the ground lightly. He then pointed to a curtain she could change behind. Marth didn't say anything because he was looking for the shoes and belt that went with the dress.

As Alana came out from behind the curtain, Marth stood up with a pair of shoes in one hand and a belt in the other. The shoes were slippers made of the same velvet as the dress. The belt was a chain of roses made of silver that had a little drop chain.

Marth smiled as he looked at Alana. The dress fit her perfectly and clung in all the right places. _Marth, don't think like that you idiot!_ The dress was off the shoulder and made her ivory skin glow. Her hair, already a deep auburn-red, glowed brightly against the deep green of the dress and hung straight and long to her waist.

They meet in the middle of the room, back at the chair Alana had been sitting in. "Here, let me put the belt on you before you sit down," Marth said. Alana obliged silently, speechless. Marth noticed this as he hastened to fasten the belt and quickly said, "There, you can sit down now."

Alana sat down and took the slippers from him and silently put them on. When she had finished, she looked up to see Marth watching her, "Um… Marth, don't you think we should go? General Roy will be wandering where we are and what's taking us so long," Alana said, blushing an even deeper crimson.

"Oh, of course. Come, I'll show you the way to my rooms," Marth said, blushing as well as he offered her his hand. Alana took it and allowed Marth to pull her to her feet. He then tucked her hand in the crook of his arm and lead Alana toward the hallway.

He opened the door and allowed Alana to exit ahead of him. As soon as they stepped out into the hall, servants scattered in both in both directions. Marth chuckled to himself as he led Alana back down the hallway. She looked around as they walked, trying to get her bearings. As they walked, servants stopped and stared at their Prince and this mysterious girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Roy paced around Marth's room, trying to decide what to do about his cousin. She was supposed to stay in the convent her whole life! It had been her father's wish! He had to do something about it, but what exactly? He needed some time to come up with a plan.

Just as Roy made a move toward the door, it swung open again but slower this time. Marth stepped in with a beautiful girl on his arm. _This can't be my cousin!_ He stood still, watching them come in.

"Roy, this is Alana. She is the warrior from the convent," Marth said, smiling down at Alana instead of looking at Roy. Alana looked up at Roy and shock registered in her face as she saw a seventeen-year-old boy who looked remarkably like her! He had the same red hair as she did and Marth had not yet noticed the similarities.

"Lady Alana, it's a pleasure to meet you," Roy said coldly with a bow. Marth guided Alana to a chair by the fire. She was still speechless as Marth sat her down and took the chair opposite her. Roy noticed that Marth looked her up and down more than was necessary. He knew he would need to keep an eye on Marth until he could come up with a plan.

As the meeting progressed, Alana noticed Roy watching Marth, who had been watching her. She had been watching him as well, but not openly, so neither one of them knew.

When Marth stood up to signal the end of the meeting, there was a sudden snore from Roy. Marth offered his hand to Alana to help her to her feet, trying not to laugh at his friend. Once she was on her feet, he went over to Roy. "Roy, wake up and go to bed. I'll show Alana to her new rooms," Marth said, gently shaking Roy awake.

Roy jerked awake and looked around beadily. "Okay," he mumbled, getting up and going out the door. Marth looked at Alana and they burst out laughing. Still grinning, they stepped out into the hall.

As they walked down the hall to Alana's new rooms, Marth tried to get her to tell more about herself. He still wanted to know everything about her that he could. He was finding it hard to get anything out of her though. Suddenly, Marth thought of a way to get her to open up. If he could just get her to sing!

"Alana, could you sing for me when we get to your rooms?" he asked, looking down at the young teenage girl. He gave her a huge smile as she looked up at him.

"Of course, Prince Marth," she replied with a smile of her own. Then a blush stained her ivory cheeks as she looked down shyly. Marth laughed as he looked at the top of her bowed head. The torchlight gleamed off of her hair, burnishing it a darker, brighter copper.

As they continued down the hall, servants stopped and stared. Several even put their heads together to whisper. Alana noticed all of this as they walked. As they continued, Marth told Alana a little of the palace's history.

Alana was surprised that she could feel so at ease man. It hadn't been like that at the convent! There, all the men had lusted after her but Marth was a true gentleman. She didn't need to be falling for him like she was though! She had to keep her mind on why he had summoned a warrior here.

Marth watched a sudden play of emotions on Alana's face. He knew she hadn't meant to show her emotions so he looked away. Still, he had to wonder what was crossing her mind to make such strong emotions show so suddenly. He looked back over to see that she was again in control of herself.

He couldn't help but think about how beautiful she was when she allowed emotions to show through the mask she wore. Though, at times she seemed untouchable to a point of being cold. Marth wondered what could have happened at the convent to make her so afraid of men. She hadn't said, but he had seen the fear in her eyes when they met and that spoke volumes about her in its self.

Alana silently berated herself for allowing her emotions to show through. She hoped that Marth had not noticed, but he had the feeling that he had. He seemed to notice a lot of things that others didn't. When she looked back up, Marth was looking at her. She tried to smile at him but it turned into a frightened grimace as she looked back down.

She had the sudden urge to play with his long teal locks of hair. It was curling lightly around his ears and on his forehead. As she fought the temptation, she clinched and unclenched her right hand, which was out of sight.

"Can you tell me a little about your life at the convent Alana?" Marth asked, shaking her out of her thoughts.

"You really don't want to hear about it. Its very boring," she replied, trying to look innocent and failing, a slight fear showing through. Marth decided not to press her about it. It seemed to be a very painful subject for her. He looked down, but cut his eyes over to look at her profile. The torchlight made her look like an angel of fire come to destroy evil.

He wondered if she had control of the same fire element as Roy. He'd have to find out later during a training time outside. He would have to be careful though because from the looks of things, she and Roy were related, possibly cousins. He needed to talk to Roy later about Alana.

Alana was studying Marth's teal hair. It was a bit long and messy from a hard half day of training. There was a little sprig of hair in the back that was sticking up slightly. She suddenly reached up and smoothed his hair down. She was surprised at how soft his hair was.

She wondered where he had gotten the small gold tiara. The small diamond in the middle glittered brightly in the torchlight. Self-consciously she continued to play with his hair. Why she kept it up, she didn't know.

Marth suddenly reached up and captured her hand. He brought it around and kissed it lightly. Marth didn't drop her hand and led her gently down the hall. Suddenly, they were in front of a set of double doors made of a beautiful cherry wood.

As he pushed the doors open, he gently let her walk inside. Alana got a glimpse of the night sky outside through a window. She couldn't believe it was already nighttime considering she had arrived at the palace midafternoon. Marth stepped in as he closed the door.

"These were my mother's rooms," he said, looking around with a certain sadness. Alana gave him a moment as she looked around.

"Can you tell me a little about yourself Marth?" she asked, looking over her shoulder at him.

"Sure. Come sit down on the bed, it's warmer. I'm sorry it's so cold in here, but, well…you weren't what we expected," Marth said with a blush, leading Alana to the bed. As they both sat down, he drew up the courage to tell Alana of his traumatic past.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Alana sat down by Marth and looked around, taking in the grandeur and hugeness of the room. It was the same glittering ice pink as the bathroom she had been in. The only difference was that this room had cherry wood instead of rose wood. The room had a huge four-poster bed, which they were sitting on.

She was still looking around when she saw an all to familiar face in the window. As she let out a gasp of fear, Marth looked up in time to see a flash of blue cloth disappear from the window.

"Who did you see Alana?" he demanded, concerned by her paleness and trembling.

"A guy I knew from the convent. He's very perverted and your age," she said, looking like she was about to collapse. Marth drew her close to him so he could comfort her.

"It's okay Alana. He can't hurt you so long as you're with me," Marth murmured into her rose scented hair. She turned and pressed her face into his shoulder, still trembling. Marth was greatly surprised when Alana began to cry. He realized it was a luxury that she hadn't allowed herself before.

He pulled her closer and began to gently stroke her hair. "It's okay, it's okay," he said gently, over and over again. As she stopped trembling, she leaned back enough to wipe her eyes. Marth could tell Alana was embarrassed, but he knew that she felt safer in his arms.

She leaned back in and rested her head on his shoulder. "What do you want to know about my life at the convent Marth?" she asked.

"Everything," he replied, looking down at her the best he could. He smiled at her as blue eyes meet blue eyes.

"Um…. okay," she said, blushing and looking down. "I was sent there as a baby and never knew my family. For the first six years I leaned to read, write, and do math. I also learned a little history and how to speak properly in a palace court. When I turned seven I started to learn how to fight, offensively and defensively. Though, when I turned fourteen, things changed. Men, older and about the same age as me, began to try and get me with them in their rooms or elsewhere. It was a horrible time for me. I was the only female there, the only one that had been allowed in and I can see why, but….I fought all of the guys off. Then, the day I turned seventeen, the convent received your missive asking for the best warrior to be sent to you. I was the best, so here I am."

Marth looked at the top of her head and could see why she was so afraid of men. "I'm not like that. I'll protect you from now on, no matter what!" Marth promised. He started to reflect on his life and realized that here was someone truly worth fighting for. She reminded him of his mother's favorite lady-in-waiting who had married Roy's uncle. He decided to save his story for another night.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Alana jumped and moved away from Marth slightly. The door swung open to revel a boy of about twelve or thirteen with chestnut hair. Behind him stood a man, nineteen-years-old, in a blue top. Alana's eyes grew wide with fear when she saw the young man.

Marth's eyes blazed hot and bright with anger. He protectively slid his arm around Alana's waist and pulled her close. "Who are you?" he demanded harshly of young fighter in the doorway.

"I'm Eric. I've come to take Alana back to the convent. She doesn't belong here," he said, never once taking his eyes off of Alana.

"She's not going anywhere!" Marth exclaimed, holding her trembling form tighter. Her eyes were now blazing as she looked at Eric. When they noticed the sword he had on, Alana jumped up suddenly.

"Eric, give me my sword back. You have no right to carry it!" she suddenly exclaimed. Marth looked up at her in surprise. She had a sword on her back but it was so beat up and rusted that it was hardly worth using. By comparison, the sword Eric held was brand new with a blue hilt and scabbard.

"Heh, you want it back? Then come back to the convent with me," he said, an evil lustful smirk lighting his face. On sudden impulse, Alana rushed Eric, drawing a knife concealed in her right sleeve before she reached him. The knife became stuck in his throat as Alana unbuckled her sword from Eric's belt.

When his body buckled to the floor, Alana realized what she had done. As she began to back up, Marth reached her side. As she collapsed, Marth quickly caught her. "Get that knife and clean it," he commanded the young servant, who was still in the door, shocked. He nodded silently and plucked the knife out of Eric's throat.

As he left the room, Marth gently picked Alana up and carried her over to the bed. As he went to lay her down, her eyes started to flutter open. He looked over at Eric's body, afraid of what would happen if Alana saw it again. He quickly covered Eric and walked over to sit on the edge of the bed.

He picked up her hand and gently began to massage it. As she finally began to come to, Marth lightly set his hands on her shoulders to keep her from sitting up just yet. When Alana's eyes opened, her first reaction was fear but when she realized it was Marth, she relaxed under his hold.

"Are you okay?" Marth asked, worried for Alana.

"I'm fine now," she replied with a rueful smile. She rubbed her temples as she looked into his cerulean blue eyes.

"Well, just lay still a minute for me. Okay?" he commanded as he stood up and began to walk toward the door. He bent down, keeping the body out of sight Alana's sight as he began to clean up the floor.

The serving boy came back in and handed Marth Alana's knife. "Here Prince Marth, I'll do that," he said, taking the rag from him.

"Thank you. Just….do something with him. I don't care what," Marth commanded, standing up. He walked over to Alana. "Do you need anything?" he asked as he sat back down beside her.

"No, I'm fine. Don't worry about me Marth," she said, smiling at him, making her resemblance to an angel of fire more noticeable. "You have to remember that I'm tougher than I look."

With that she struggled into a sitting position. Marth hurriedly lent her his support so she could sit. "Go get some pillows," he commanded, looking over at the boy.

"Yes sir!" he exclaimed, jumping up to do as he was told. Alana looked startled at the fact that he was still in the room. She leaned heavily against Marth, trying to regain her strength even as her thoughts turned to the fact that she had killed someone.

Marth felt her begin to tremble and sensed her turn of thoughts. "Don't dwell on what you did Alana. It was an accident," he murmured, pulling her close.

"I'll try not to," came the reply. From the tone of her voice, Marth could tell she was fighting back tears. Before he could say anything else, the serving boy came back in with an armful of pillows.

Marth took them from him and began to gently place them behind Alana. "Thank you," he said, giving the boy a smile as he walked back to his previous job.

"Your welcome Prince Marth," he replied with a bow. Marth gently propped Alana against the pillows so she could sit up. When she was settled, he removed his cloak and placed it over her to keep her warm. She pulled it closer and her eyes began to drop closed. Marth smiled and gently began to play with her hair.

Once she was asleep, Marth moved the pillows, holding Alana close. The serving boy was suddenly at his side, ready to pull back the sheets. Once Marth had her settled, he bent down and kissed her forehead. "Sleep well my angel of fire," he whispered, looking back at her from the door, now free of blood and Eric's body.


	5. Chapter 5

Notes from the authoress:

Hey guys! Thanks to everyone whose read and reviewed so far! I'm sorry it's taking me so long to update between chapters, but I keep hitting blocks! If anyone can help me, I would truly appreciate it! Thanks!

AlteanWarriorofDestiny

* * *

Chapter Five:

The next morning when Alana awoke, she saw Marth pacing in front of the windows and fireplace. He looked over at her when she stretched and yawned. As he smiled at her, Alana threw back the covers and got out of bed.

"I brought you some clothes," Marth said, holding out his hand to draw Alana closer to the fire so she wouldn't be cold. On a sudden impulse, Alana leaned against Marth's chest. He protectively slid his arms around her slight frame and held her close.

Two days later:

The two young men looked up form a table strewn with maps and various reports as Alana walked into Marth's rooms. Roy laughed at his young cousin as she wrinkled her nose disdainfully. Marth relinquished his chair by the fire and began to pace.

"Alana, this isn't a regular war council," Roy said, looking at her. "I have something to tell you. You really might want to sit down for this." Roy paused until Alana had sat down in Marth's vacated seat. "Alana… you really do have family left. I'm your cousin," Roy finished, watching her face for signs of shock.

"So that's why we look so similar!" she exclaimed with a smile. "That really explains a lot of things to me. You'll have to tell me more about our family then! You will, won't you?" she finished with a worried expression.

"Of course I will!" Roy said, standing up with a slightly hurt expression. Alana laughed and stood up as well. She turned to look at Marth, who had a shocked expression on his face.

"So, she's Anya's daughter?" Marth finally managed to get out, looking over at Roy.

"Yes. Once her family here finds out, they may either become suicidal or try to kill her. We'll have to keep a close eye on you Alana," he cautioned, addressing them both at the same time. Roy stalked over to stand in front of the fire, and Marth walked over to circle Alana in his arms.

Roy glared over at Marth. Alana glanced up at him with a confused expression as if to say, _what's your problem?_ As she squirmed around in Marth's hold, he looked down at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked, confused.

"Nothing," she said, putting a semi-innocent look on her face. Marth just raised an eyebrow at Alana in amusement. Roy began to laugh at his cousin. He knew she had questions to ask about their family, but it would have to wait till later.

"Let's get down to business," Roy suddenly said, sitting back down in his chair. Alana walked back over as Marth took his place in front of the fire. Alana picked up a map and placed it on top of the pile of papers.

"This is were my scouts say the Black Troops are. We need a strategy to use against them," she said, jabbing her finger into the middle of the forest to the east of the palace.

"How can you be so sure?" Roy asked, a skeptical look crossing his face.

"I went with the party myself," Alana replied, her eyes hardening in anger. Marth tried not to laugh but with no success. Roy glared at Marth, making him laugh harder.

"Don't get an attitude with me Alana. It was a simple question," Roy said, glowering at his cousin.

"Fine, do this without me then!" Alana yelled, stalking out of the room with her head held high. It was Marth's turn to glare at Roy as he ran out of the room following Alana. He found her in her room, sitting on the bed.

"Ignore Roy. He's been in a bad mood here lately," Marth said, sitting down by Alana.

"I just wish he trusted me more," she replied, looking over at him. "He's the only family I have left!"

"Hey, I trust you though," Marth replied, giving her a slight smile. She grinned back at him just as Roy walked though the door.

"Look, I'm sorry Alana," he muttered, looking at the floor. Alana stood, facing her cousin.

A sudden light smile graced her face as she replied, "I forgive you Roy. Just try not to make me mad again." Her eyes remained hard as ice though.

"Roy, go back to my rooms. We'll be there in a few minutes," Marth said, waving Roy out of the room. Marth walked over to stand in front of Alana. On impulse, he gently pulled her close and kissed her. Surprising, she didn't pull away or flinch. She leaned in closer, kissing him back.

As Marth stepped back, she hesitantly reached up and briefly, but gently, caressed his cheek. Unwilling to break the silence, Marth just look down at her with a cute little half smile on his face.

"Um…Marth? Shouldn't we be going back?" Alana whispered, a bit uncomfortable under his gaze.

Marth laughed quietly, "Your right Alana. We'll walk really slow though. That way Roy will wonder what we're up to," he gave her a slightly mischievous grin as he offered his arm to her. Her laugh made her eyes light up with a certain fire for live and love. Marth's breath caught in his throat as her true beauty shone through.

As they walked down the hall, a young man in green with blonde hair and blue eyes attacked from behind Marth. "Link! Let me go!" Marth yelled as he let go of Alana to try and catch his balance. Both of them crashed to the floor in a tangled heap. Both teens started to laugh as they stood up. "Sorry Marth, I couldn't resist! You were a perfect target just walking down the hall," Link managed to get out between laughs.

Link helped Marth to his feet. Then Link noticed Alana. "Oh, I'm sorry! I'm Link, Marth's friend from the Smash Brothers," he introduced himself, bowing to Alana.

"I'm Alana…" her reply was cut short as a beautiful young woman caught up with Link. She had the same pointed ears as the young Hylian teen, but she had brown hair and blue eyes.

"Link, the next time you leave me behind like that, I swear I'm…" she was cut short as Link kissed her. Alana blushed a bright crimson red and looked away. "Link, your making the poor girl blush! I'm Zelda," she said, standing up straighter. Her eyes, never once leaving Alana's face, were as cold as ice and just as hard.

Alana's back straightened as she replied, "I'm Alana, Roy's cousin. I'm also a warrior that's here to help out."

"Zelda, she's no threat to you," Marth said stepping up beside Alana.

Zelda looked down her nose at Alana, now standing with Marth's arm around her waist. "Oh, but she is Marth. If you ever take her to the Smash building, all of the male Smashers will be after her," she replied, a slightly evil glint in her eyes.

Link pulled Zelda to him and whispered, "Leave her alone Zelda. She'll have Roy's temper as his cousin. You wouldn't want to make her mad."

Roy popped his head out of the doors to Marth's rooms. "What's going on out here?" he asked, looking cross at being interrupted. "Link…Zelda? What are you doing here?" he asked, a shocked expression slowly spreading across his face.

Zelda rolled her eyes and glared at Link. "It was Link's idea. I had nothing to do with it," she said, tossing some stray strands of hair back over her shoulder.

"Marth, Alana…can we finish our meeting real quick? I'll show them to their rooms when we're done," Roy said. Alana followed Roy swiftly back into Marth's rooms, Zelda's eyes following her the whole way. Zelda tried to get Marth's attention so she could talk to him but he was preoccupied.

"Marth!" Zelda said, but with no luck. Marth closed the door behind him, leaving a very bewildered Link and Zelda behind.

Alana looked up as Marth closed the door. "What was all that about? I don't even know Zelda and she already doesn't like me!" she questioned, standing in front of Marth, a slightly hurt expression on her face.

"I don't know. I'm sorry for the way she treated you though Alana. It was uncalled for so don't worry about it. I'll talk to Zelda later," Marth said, playing with a strand of Alana's hair that had come loose from her braid.

"Okay guys! That's enough! Marth, Alana is not your property to handle whenever you want!" Roy suddenly shouted, anger blazing through his eyes like fire.

Marth's eyes hardened but before he could say anything, Alana exploded, "Roy, it's not your call what I do and don't do! You're my cousin, not my father!" she sank against Marth's chest, crying slightly. She fought to regain control of her emotions again.

Roy looked shocked. "You're right Alana. I'm sorry. It's just…I'm the only family you have left and I just want to be able to look after you better is all," he said, looking hurt because of the pain he had caused her. Alana looked up, tears still coursing down her face.

"It's okay. I forgive you Roy," she replied with a small smile. She quickly walked over and gave Roy a hug before she took her seat. "Well, let's get this meeting finished!" Alana exclaimed.

Marth and Roy laughed as they took their seats. "Okay. We attack at dawn tomorrow. That way, reinforcements don't have time to arrive," Marth said, taking up where they had left off.

"You're right about that. Which direction do we attack from Alana?" Roy asked, looking at his cousin.

"We attack from the west. They're prepared for an eastern attack," she replied.

"Okay, well, this meeting is dismissed. Roy, show our guests to their rooms and Alana, go get prepared," Marth commanded, standing up. Alana and Roy hurried to do what was needed.

Dawn:

Alana looked up at a cloudy sky, worried that it would rain and mess up good fighting conditions. Marth came up behind her, watching the sky as well. "Don't worry about it raining," he said, resting his right hand on the hilt of his sword.

Roy poked his head into the clearing, looking around and finally looking up at the clouds that now boiled with a furious anger. "Ugh…the weather looks like it's going to turn ugly," he said, grimacing.

Marth hid a smile as he said, "Really? I thought that it was perfectly clear today."

"I was making a statement!" Roy said, beginning to get angry.

"It was a sarcastic joke Roy! I wasn't trying to be mean or put you on the defensive!" Marth said, finally laughing at the look on his friend's face. Alana rolled her eyes but stayed quiet.

"So…how far away from their camp are we?" Roy asked, looking around with a lost expression on his face.

"We're about twenty yards away from their camp, so from here on out we have to be quiet. Come on and let's get this over with. I've got a bad feeling about today and want to be out of here as soon as possible!" Alana replied as she began to walk to the far side of the clearing.

As Marth and Roy shared a look, Alana tensed, ready to fight. She began to slowly back up toward the center of the clearing again, eyes watchful as she drew her sword silently in preparation of an ambush. Roy suddenly broke and ran toward the troops that were still in the forest.

Alana heard him and jerked her head around yelling, "No! Roy, stay put!" he didn't listen, so she turned and

ran toward Marth who was looking at Roy in disbelief. As Alana drew level with Marth, a resounding shout sounded around them as over a dozen Black Troops rushed at them. Marth's sword scraped out of its scabbard as he got ready to fight. He looked at Alana as they got back-to-back. The on coming rush of soldiers was taken aback and hesitated for a second.

With a clash of sword on sword the fighting began and time seemed to stand still for endless hours. In a moment of weakness, Marth was attacked from behind. Alana quickly pivoted and struck deeply into the man's heart. The sound of rushing feet alerted her to a soldier behind her. In a great spurt of blood, her sword pulled free. Dripping with blood she found her next target. A fierce yell was cut short as the sword decapitated the soldier even as his sword ripped her flesh.

The fighting continued for a few more timeless hours, the gash in Alana's side bleeding profusely and mingling with the blood already soaking her clothes. With an abrupt suddenness, the Black Troop soldiers disappeared. Alana looked around through pain-glazed eyes, her face expressionless. The sounds of fierce fighting in the woods reached Marth's ears as he quickly spun around, looking at all the bodies littering the floor of the clearing.

"Retreat!" someone shouted from the woods. Weary Black Troops stumbled into the clearing only to be taken down by Alana and Marth. Alana moved through the forms she had learned without fully realizing what she was doing. The wound she had taken burned like a fire she could ignore and yet, couldn't ignore. Marth looked over his shoulder at Alana when the fighting was finished.

His eyes grew wide as he took in all of the blood on Alana. He stepped to her quickly while saying, "Thank you. You saved my life." Right when he reached her, she collapsed. He caught her and yelled, "Roy, come here!" He knelt besides her, quickly tearing off part of his tunic to stem the flow of blood running from her side. He finally picked her up while looking around for an oddly absent Roy.

Roy ran into the clearing, looking around wildly. "What happened?" he asked when he saw Alana's limp form.

"I really don't know. She saved my life though," Marth said, beginning to slowly walk in the direction of the palace.

"Hold on. It's quite a walk back. Let's do a quick bandaging before she loses anymore blood," Roy said, placing a calming hand on Marth's shoulder. Marth nodded silently, handing Alana over to Roy with haunted eyes.

As Roy bandaged Alana's side, Marth sat on a boulder that graced the clearing and stared off into space. "I feel responsible for Alana. I should have watched her back better. Roy, what's to happen if she doesn't recover?" Marth said suddenly, focusing on Roy with an immeasurable pain shining out of his eyes.

"Don't worry Marth. She'll bounce back from this. Come here…you'll have to carry her since you're the only one not hurt," Roy replied with as much confidence as he could muster, looking up as he finished his job, standing up stiffly. Marth nodded and stood up as well. Roy gently picked Alana up and gently handed her to Marth.

As he cradled Alana in his arms, he thought of making a stretcher for her but dismissed the thought because of all the undergrowth. Roy called all the troops in and had them form a protective circle around Marth and Alana and took the primary point at the front. The march back to the palace seemed longer than the march out to the woods had been, mainly because soldiers were dying from mortal wounds they had shrugged off as smaller wounds.


End file.
